User blog:Otakon7/Otakon7's Buddyfight Simulator
Link to Game (Click to access the game) Alternative Server * If you can't access the site(s) or encounter issues, try this proxy: https://kproxy.com/ Updates= Update 16th May 2013 Added alternative server in case you have problems with the 1st one: *http://buddyfightsim.bugs3.com NOTE: All usernames and decks have been removed, you have to make a new account Update 10th May 2014 Added function: * RPS (Rock-Paper-Scissors) Button found on the game page above the "Action Log" Update 9th May 2014 Added account options: * Change username * Change password Option found on the starting page under "Account" Update 6th May 2014 Added the following cards: * BT02 * CP01 * PR 0-17 Update 5th May 2014 Added "Forgot Password" function on the main page which can be used to reset your password if you forgot it. NOTE: * Since the free host doesn't allow me to send an email automatically, I have to send it manually so please be patient. Update 3rd May 2014 Due to some users being unable to enter my site, I have added my site to a different server/host; I believe you should be able to play the game now: http://www.buddyfightsim.byethost22.com Things to note: * Accounts and decks created up to 3rd May 2014 have been copied to the server, for the rest, you need to create a new one. * Turns out this server had some issues so it' best to avoid it until I get a new one, for now, you can use this proxy in conjunction with the first server Update 1st May 2014 * Added BT01 If you want more cards, you can help by reading below (Accepting help) Update 18th April 2014 * Added Deck Builder * Added TD02 * Added TD03 If you want more cards, you can help by reading the "Help the Project" tab |-|Added Sets= * Promo Cards 0-17EN * Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons * Trial Deck 2: Savage Steel * Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force * Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief * Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad * Character Pack 1: Burning Valor |-|FAQ= * Will be updated in due time |-|Bugs= * Game randomly fails to initialize ** exit the game and start a new one * Zooming in/out breaks the field layout. * Page loads, but some things don't work ** You can try entering the site via this proxy: https://kproxy.com/ * Page is not available ** This is related to the host and I can't do much about it, I'll try switching to a different host should this happen often. ** You can however try visiting this page, it might help you. |-|Help the Project= Well, the final version is getting closer, but if you want to help me placing new cards, you can help me by doing the following: you can download all "mini" images from Bushi page http://fc-buddyfight.com/en/cardlist/list/?id=6 (the RRR ones need a plugin since you can't use Save As due to an animation being placed over it, but don't worry about that, I can get those myself later). Second, I'll need card info which can be found on that same page (POW/DEF/Skill etc.), and the format would be like this: array ( 'name' => 'Rising Flare Dragon', 'img' => 'imgs/td01/TD01_0003.JPG', 'type' => 'Monster', 'pow' => '5000', 'def' => '4000', 'crit' => '2', 'size' => '2', 'code' => 'NONE', 'world' => 'Dragon World', 'buddy' => '0', 'att1' => 'Armordragon', 'att2' => 'Red Dragon', 'id' => 9 ), the comma at the end must be there; ignore "code", "buddy" and "id", that's for me to fill in. NOTE: * For spells/items/impacts, stats that are only seen in monsters (such as DEF, size etc) are all left as '0' * If "att1" and/or "att2" is missing leave them blank (e.g. 'att1' => ) Also, for the skill/flavor part, I need it like this (you enter a new line with " "): array ( 'name' => 'My Buddy', 'text' => '■If you have less than four buddies in your deck, you may have up to one "My Buddy!" in your deck. ■You may buddy call using this card!', 'id' => 3 ), Once you do so, place them in a text file (the stats and skills each go into seperate files) and upload it (on MediaFire ie.) and link me here, same for images (you can zip/rar them into one file). P.S. about the picture format, don't worry about that, just place JPG above, I'll do the rest. Thanks for your help! |-|Project History= '''Open Beta: Started April 1st 2014' After a few tests during the closed beta, I've decided to make the site public for people to try it out: http://buddyfightsim.comze.com/ As it's still in the beta phase, there are a few limitations you should take note of: * Public Chat is disabled ** Due to the limitations of the free server, I had to disable the chat until I find an alternative, until then, you should use a chat app or the wiki chat. ** The ingame chat works however * Deck editor is disabled ** Due to this being the beta phase, I first need to test and see what the possible limitation and/or bugs are before I fully enable this feature. * Some browsers load the pages more slowly ** You should wait about 10+ seconds before you determine that the page failed to load properly. ** should your opponent's field be empty even though it's fully initialized on your opponent's side, it will be updated the next time your opponent makes a move, if it fails to update, you and your opponent should refresh the page (preferably at the same timing). * It's free after all... ** since I'm using free service, there are a few limitations I have to work with; one is that only 20 people can be online at the same time, and the other that I can only run the app for a certain amount of time per day which is relative to the number of people present throughout the day. That's all for now, hope you enjoy it. The beginning Hello everyone! Some of you know me from the Cardfight!! Vanguard Wiki. I recently started playing Buddyfight and due to the game being relatively fresh and "vanilla", I've decided to try and make a browser based simulator for you to test your decks out. Now, the initial idea was to make a (semi) automatic version where you'd be prompted for action and the cards would automatically resolve their effects, BUT, after trying to the same for a CFV sim, it turned out to be a decent ammount of work, so for now, I'm planning to make a manual version just so I could have this project up and running as soon as possible. Of course, if you don't mind playing manually, then all is ok :) Today, I finished designing the layout and decided to show the result, I themed it after the Danger World. Hope you like it. File:Buddy_sim_proto1.jpg File: Buddysim_sample2.JPG File:Buddysim_sample3.jpg buddysim_sample4.JPG Don't mind the features not making sense, I simply put them on display, the center will hold the field once I'm done with making it. P.S. I will gradually update this page as I make progress, so feel free to drop by every week (I believe I should be able to finish the manual version in a month or so, maybe sooner, but it depends on how much free time I'll have). Stay tuned! Category:Blog posts